Sesshoumaru and the Unicorn
by AnimaAngel
Summary: This is my frist so go easy on me. This is a stroy about melting Sess cold heart.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I, AnimaAngel, don't own Inuyasha and co. As much as I mite want to. (The name of Sess's mother is for my very best friend who loves Sesshoumaru.)  
  
Prologue  
  
Back when Sesshoumaru was a little boy, and before Inuyasha was born, Sesshoumaru and his Mother Lady Bobay would take walks in a special area of the western lord's lands. This area always did have the look of springtime even in the dead of winter. Lady Bobay and her son called this place the Magic Forest. Anyway the Magic Forest was Lady Bobay's favorite place and that made it Sess's favorite. Not many in the demon kind knew of this place you see you had too get rid of all of the evil in your mind to enter, and most demons can't or won't do that. So the Magic Forest was very well protected form evil, Lady Bobay always told Sess if the western lands were under attack to come here. Well all that is nice but the real special thing about the Magic Forest was that this is where a herd of Unicorns lived. That is why Lady Bobay would come here, and why she would bring Sess. You see she knew all the stuff his father was teaching him, you know how to live, but she was trying to teach him why to live. She saw her son grow colder by the day, and she thought that seeing the Unicorns might help. And it did a little and may have helped more had his mother not died. But she did and Sess quit going to the Forest, and somewhere down the road Sess forgot about the place he used to hold dear. 


	2. Chapter 1 Back to Magic Forest

Disclaimer: I, AnimaAngel, don't own Inuyasha and co. As much as I mite want to. 'thinking' "talking" *setting*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* Some where deep in the heart of the western land Sunset * A huge three-legged white dog limped barely seen in the falling snow. In it's mouth a small child badly hurt, but still alive. The huge dog it's self was hurt pretty bad to, but it keep going it had to. The child was not safe yet. The dog could barely see or smell, do to all the snow coming down, and his ears ring with the only thing going thought its mind. 'Got To Save Rin, Got To Save RIN!!!!' All he could do was to keep moving, and at this point he mite even let his half-brother help him. The again maybe not, ok so he would take help form anyone, but his half-brother. He was really close to passing out now, when he saw a figure up ahead of him. As he get closer to the figure he could tell it was a mid-aged woman. She had long gold hair that touched the ground. She also had on a beautiful white kimono with golden flowers on it and a golden orb. When he got within ten feet of the woman, she said, "Just a little more than you and the child will be save, come on you can make it. Only a little more to go." With her words now floating in his ears he found the last of his strength and gave a quick ran. It was warm, and he fell down on soft green grass. He look up and saw the woman smiling as she slowly faded away. He let his head fall to the ground and right before he blacked out he said, "Thank you mother..."  
  
* Noon the day before close the castle of the western lord *  
Lord Sesshoumaru was out on a walk with Rin. The girl was smiling and running around him. Sesshoumaru stopped at a field of flowers and let the girl go play. Rin ran up to him she had a flower crown in her hands. Stop and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin make this for you." He looked down at his young ward, and put out his hand. "No Lord Sesshoumaru it goes on your head see." She placed it on hers and smile. 'She did not want him to put the weeds on his head. He was lord of the western lands and he did not wear weeds.' The next thing he knew, he saw Rin was on the ground with a big cut on her back. That was all it took for his eyes to bleed red.  
  
* Back to the present early morning a couple of days after Sess past out. *  
Sesshoumaru woke up. He was in a small hut he had never seen. He tried to get up and look around some more, but his body quickly told him that was not going to happen. "Sssssss." "Oh you should not try to get up you are hurt really bad. The girl, Rin, is fine. She is out side playing. She woke up days ago. You must have really pushed yourself out there!" Sess look at the person talking. She had ivory skin and pure white hair. She also had the most beautiful forest green eyes he had ever seen. He was about to say some thing when he could not keep his eyes open he heard her say "good night" right before he fell back to sleep.  
  
Well that is all of that chapter so please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2 What have you to report

Disclaimer: I, AnimaAngel, don't own Inuyasha and co. As much as I mite want to.  
  
'thinking' "talking" *setting*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
* A cold dark room *  
A young woman enters the room at quick pace and keeled in front of a large throne at the back of the room. Besides the woman and the guy on the throne the rest of the room was in shadows. "What have you to report about the attack on the lord of the western lands?," said the strange dark voice of the man on the throne.  
"My lord I did just like you told me too. I stayed down wind and attacked the little human girl first. Just as you thought he went into a blind rage, and went into his true form. I was winning the fight pretty ..."  
"Was winning the fight? What happen?" The man on the throne interrupted.  
"Well..I got in a really good hit in and he got knocked back to were the girl was. He look down at the girl and seamed to come back to him- self. He picked up the child and was gone. It happened so fast that I did not even see which way he went." The woman finished her report.  
"From your report he was hurt pretty badly so he could not have gotten very far. Why did you not try to find him and finish the job?" The man looked as if he was going to kill the person in front of him. She was about to answer when another young woman stepped out of the shadows to the right of the throne and said, "I would have not let him get away from me!" She had on a smile that went all the way up into her blood colored eyes. 'Maybe now he will give me a chance to go after the inu- demon.'  
"No one asked you wind witch!!!" She took a deep breath and turn back to her lord. "I did try to follow him but it was like he just disappeared. Please forgive me my lord," as she try to get closer to the ground.  
The man on the throne thought about all that was just said for a second. In which no one in the room more or said a word. After what seamed like an hour to the woman on the floor, he spoke. "Well how bad was the little lord hurt?"  
The woman on the floor looked up to her lord and smiled. "If he was not able to find help we are talking about the ex lord of the western lands."  
The man smiled at that thought. "We will just have to see the he turns up. If he does not turn up that will mean Inuyasha will be the new lord of the western lands, and every demon will go after him to get his title. When that happens Inuyasha will not last a week. Kukukukuku!"  
  
Well there is another chapter down please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 3 What are you

Disclaimer: I, AnimaAngel, don't own Inuyasha and co. As much as I mite want to.  
  
'thinking' "talking" *setting*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* A small hut in the Magic Forest in the middle of the night *  
'What were am I?' Sesshoumaru looked around the small hut. 'Oh yeah I was attacked and Rin!!!!' Sess jump out of his bed, and quickly saw Rin in another bed in the room. 'Why do I feel like I have been here before? Wait were is that woman that brought us here. Maybe she is out side.' The first thing Sess saw when he left the hut was that there was no snow on the ground. From the look of the forest it was in the middle of spring. 'How long have I been asleep?'  
"Not even a whole day this time. You really should rest some more." It was the woman his looking for. Her snow-white hair was loose down her back, and her forest green eyes were all a light with the moon's light. She had on a pale lavender dress that was off the shoulders.  
'She looks like an angel.' Became angry with himself. 'She is just a human wait did not ask that question out loud how did she know?' "I, Sesshoumaru, did not tell you that you could read my mind. Wait how did you read my mind? You appear to human maybe a milko but you're not a demon and milko can read minds. So how did you do that?"  
'And they said cat are curios.' "Well is was an accident, I am not use to people who can not shield their thoughts. Oh yeah, and I am not human or demon do you want to guess again?"  
"No I, Sesshoumaru, do not want to guess again. I want you to answer my question NOW."  
"Well you are so sweet, not. I do not think I want to tell you. Oh and you cannot fight in this forest it will not let you so you cannot make me tell. So why don't you go back to bed and see if you can ask nicer tomorrow." With that said she turn around and walk out of the clearing.  
'She cannot talk to me that way. I am the lord of the western lands. She will answer my question now.' He walked after her. 'Where did she go she could not have got far. She just left and with my speed.' After an hour of searching he decided to give up for the night. 'Rin should be left alone any longer.' He told himself walking back in the hut.  
'Silly puppy, I guess he forgot about us. It has been a long time since he has been here. And were does he get off with this "I, Sesshoumaru" stuff. Maybe if stays here a little while we can find that little pup Lady Bobay use to bring to this forest. The pup I use to have a crush on.' She smiled at that thought. 'Well first we heal his body and that includes that arm, I wonder what happen to it, then we heal the mind.'  
  
Hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter 4 Breakfast everybody up

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my fanfic so far for you kind words, and I want to give a special thank you to Rocherchickie who's reviews I look forward to with every chapter I put out. So Thank you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I, AnimaAngel, don't own Inuyasha and co. As much as I mite want to.  
  
'thinking' "talking" *setting*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
* Another beautiful day in the Magic Forest *  
  
A woman with snow-white hair was finishing cooling breakfast while a little girl was picking flowers. The little girl walked up to the woman and asked, "Are these flowers pretty enough for the breakfast table?"  
The woman smiled, "Yes Rin those flowers are just perfect." She picked up the pot and turned to walk inside. "Oh Rin, don't say my name around Sesshoumaru. I am playing a little game with him." Rin shook her head yes.  
They walked inside the small hut. "Hey Rin, before we wake up Sesshou, do you want to know something special about this hut?"  
"Yes, please!" While Rin was making sure that there was enough flower in the vase, the lady with white hair sat the table for breakfast.  
"This hut that you and Sesshou are staying in was Sesshou's mom's. Her name was Lady Bobay. She use to bring Sesshou here all the time, and Sesshou and I would play together in that very field you been playing in all week." As soon as she finished saying that her smile begin to fade. 'It was a very long time ago thou and I do not think Sesshou remembers me or this place.' Her face was now in a full frown.  
"Wow, Lord Sesshoumaru use to play here when he was a kid. Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru would let me come back and play some more even after he is well?" Rin was all smiles, and the lady with white hair could not help but smile back at here.  
'I think I have just found out why cold hearted Sesshoumaru keeps this girl around.' "I don't know Rin. We will have to wait and see." She finished setting the table. "Well all we need to do now is wake up Sesshou for breakfast."  
"O.K." Rin was smiling as she walked over to Sesshoumaru's bed. 'I like being here with this lady and Lord Sesshoumaru. It is like I have a mother and a father again.'  
Sesshoumaru was still sound a sleep as Rin and the lady came up to him. He had kicked most of his corves off during the night. His tail was rapped around him and he had the tip of it in his hands with his face snuggled into it. "Oh how cute!" Was the lady could say.  
Then Rin in a loud clear voice said, "Lord Sesshoumaru it is time to get up. The pretty lady has made us breakfast, and she says it is something you will like."  
In a very unlordly like manor, Sess just turn over and snuggled more into the bed. "Oh quit looking so cute and get your butt out of bed before breakfast gets cold!" The lady yelled at the top of her lunges.  
Sess' hands flew to his ears that were now ringing. "Don't ever do that again bitch!" Sess said though his teeth.  
She just smile down at him and said, "Then if you do not want me to do it again, I would get out of bed. You were not so hurt last night when you were chasing after me."  
Sess could not believe his ears no one had ever dared to talk to him like that. No one. 'I am going to kill her!'  
"No you are not Sess. Remember you cannot do anything like that in this forest. As much as you might want to." She said with a straight face. "Oh, and if you continue that have thoughts like that the forest may kick you out."  
"Fine I will get out of bed but I don't eat human food so you can forget me eating any of that stuff you made." Sess said trying to hurt her feelings.  
"Fine do not eat than. See if I care, but I hope you do not think you are going hunting. Remember there is no killing in this forest." She said as she and Rin walked over to the table and begun to have breakfast. Her smile grew even wider when Sess sat down and helped himself to some breakfast.  
  
The next chapter I plan to tell poor Sess what is going on, if I can think of good name for the Unicorn. I am drawing a blank on what to name her for same reason. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 5 He remembers

Disclaimer: I, AnimaAngel, don't own Inuyasha and co. As much as I mite want to.  
  
'thinking' "talking" *setting*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
* The hut of Lady Bobay *  
Another day had passed in the Magic Forest, and Sesshoumaru was almost fully healed. 'I must have really lost a lot of blood for it to take this long to heal.' Sess had just put Rin in bed, and was looking around the hut for the woman wanting to continue their conversation from last night. She was nowhere to be found in the hut, but some thing did catch he eye. In the corner of the hut was a small door; Sess walked over and open it. On the other side was a room fit for a lady. There was a big canopy bed with golden drapes, a Chiffonier, and a beautiful vanity all that were made with cherry wood. As he walked up to the bed he saw that the sheets on the bed were pure white silk with a gold crescent moons on the pillows and on the edges of the sheets. He looked at the head of the bed and saw a portrait. It was of his mother and him. "No, it can not be. I imagine this place. This place can not be real." Sess walked over to the Chiffonier and open it. There hung some of his mother's favorite dresses. He picked up a white one with sliver trim. He brought it up his nose it still smelled of his mom. Still holding the dress he walked over the vanity, and sure enough there was all of her favorite jewelry. With the dress still in hand he crawl on the bed over to the portrait. There she was smiling with him in her arms. As Sesshoumaru set there he let tears fall for the first time since his mother had died. While Sess was there he remembered all about this place. How his mother would bring him here all the time. How they pretty much live here the last couple of years of her life, because his father was to busy with his mistress to know that they were not at the castle. He remembered that that was why his mother has died. She had killed herself when she found out that his father's mistress was with pup. The last thing he remembered was why his mother loved this place so much. " The Unicorns."  
Sesshoumaru came back to himself. He put the dress back in the Chiffonier, and walked out of the room. If he was right not only did he know what the lady was, but who she was as well. 'Please let me be right.' Sesshoumaru keep walking right out of the hut. He was going to their place. The place were hopefully was the only person besides his mother he had ever told that he loved them. He walked straight to a small pond that he had not been to during this visit to the Magic Forest.  
There she was knee deep in the water. Her dress was tied up around her waist to where it kind of looked like a minnie skirt. The moon was shining down on her making her white hair glow. 'She looks so beautiful.'  
"Why thank you Sesshou," she said turning around to look at him. "Was there some thing that you wanted or where out for a walk?"  
Having remembered how to block his thoughts on the way over here, Sesshoumaru decided to play around with her a little. "What is this place called? What are you, and who are you?" Not giving any thing away though his cold mask.  
"Well with you asking like that I don't think I want to tell you today. Maybe you would like to try again tomorrow." She said with her smile that went all the way up to her deep green eyes.  
Sess turn to where she could not see his smile and said. "Well then Crystal. Rin and I shall be leaving the Magic Forest tomorrow. Since you want to be like that." Sesshoumaru turn back around so he could see her face.  
Crystal stood there with shock all over her face. "Sesshou do you..Do you really remember .me?" Crystal was praying with all her heart he did. Since the moment she found him on the forest floor she had wanted nothing more than to have him hold her like him use to.  
Sess walked over to her not caring that his pants were getting wet. "I'm sorry Crystal. So much has happen I had thought this place was only in my mind. That this was a good dream I had when I was young. If I had remembered I would have been back sooner. I would have come back for you."  
"Oh Sess would you just kiss me alre." She did not even finish what she was saying before Sess decided that was a good idea, and his lips were on hers. "I love you Sesshou. I waited on you."  
"I love you too." He claimed her lip again.  
A small child that should have been in bed ran down to them. "Yeah, now I have a dad and a mom." Sesshoumaru try to get mad at her for being up after she was told to go to bed, but right now nothing could do that.  
"Oh yeah now that you remember I am an Unicorn I can fix your arm." With that said Crystal closed her eyes, and begun to glow with bright white light. When the light stopped there was a beautiful white horse with deep green eyes and a crystal horn. She walked up to Sesshoumaru and touched his left shoulder with her horn. The horn started to glow and in a few moments Sesshoumaru's arm was back. He used his new arm to reach out for her. She backed up a little and turned back into her human looking form, and ran into his arms. They all walked back over to the hut to get some sleep. Rin was in the bed she had been in since they got here and Sesshoumaru and Crystal were on his mom's old bed. After that night there was a new lady of the western lands.  
  
I leave what they did to your imagination. I am no go at write stuff like that. Anyway review please. I know Sess was OOC but that is the whole idea behind melting his heart was to show his softer side. 


End file.
